1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a smell-diffusing cell array substrate, an apparatus for transferring smell information, and an electronic device. Other example embodiments relate to a smell-diffusing cell array substrate including at least one smell-diffusing cell having a microcapsule with a core-shell structure and diffusing smell when exposed to UV rays, an apparatus including the smell-diffusing cell array substrate, and an electronic device including an apparatus for transferring smell information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information transferable by broadcasting, wire/wireless phones, telecommunication devices, internet and off-line advertisement media is limited to sounds and images. There is a need to transfer smell information with, or without, sounds and images in various fields in order to increase the sense of realism.